


Rain

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brontophilia, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: How Sam and Dean feel about rain, respectively





	Rain

Sam loves the rain. He's always loved the sound of the droplets against the windows when it's coming down hard, the way the air shifts and he can feel the storm brewing. He loves the smell of petrichor and the feeling of growth and revitalization after a good rain.  


When he was younger he loved to go and jump in the puddles, dragging his big brother with him so they could both be carefree and do something that he had always seen kids do in movies that seemed like so much fun. Sam always wanted Dean to relax and just have fun, be his brother and not his dad.  


Sam especially loved it when it would rain hard in the summer, the humidity broken up by the wind and cold downpours, it was like going swimming just from being outside; he liked how cold he would be when he came back into the air conditioning with his clothes wet and plastered to his body, hair slicked flat, dripping down his face. He loved the way Dean would secretly smile when he didn’t think Sam was looking; his face would be flushed from the chilly wind and cool rain, and he just looked so light and free, like he ought to.  


As they got older, Sam had developed a more adult appreciation for the rain, especially thunderstorms. When he was 17 he looked it up and found out that it was called brontophilia. There was just something about the static in the atmosphere and the deep reverberation of the thunder and the blinding flashes of lightning that went straight to his cock. It wasn’t too long after that when Dean found out exactly how much Sam actually liked thunderstorms. 

****

Dean didn’t care one way or another about the rain. It was wet, sometimes it was messy, and nobody knows how to drive in it. The rain is just something that happens. It's just one of those necessary, natural phenomena that make the world go round.  


It wasn't until Sammy turned 15 that Dean started to have any sort of appreciation for the rain. He noticed, probably not for the first time, how the beads of water would roll over his little brother's just starting to form muscles, how Sammy's ever lengthening hair would get a little fluffier while a storm was building, and how bright his eyes would shine when it rained. Even when he was a kid, Sammy would always want to go jump in the puddles and run around unprotected in the torrential downpours.  


If Dean had been completely honest with himself, he would admit that he absolutely loved the rain for the simple fact that it made his little brother happy. Dean lived for the days when Sammy would look at him with those giant, bright eyes that were reflections of the rainy day itself; all overcast blue interwoven with shadowed moss and light smoky wisps.  


Now that they're older, Dean doesn't mind the rain at all, sure it's still wet and, more often than not, cold and people still don't know how to drive in it, but he lives for that spark that's still there in his not-so-little-anymore brother's eye whenever there's a good storm raging. The fact that Sammy really likes thunderstorms helps Dean like them a little more too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know how you feel!


End file.
